


Happy 30th, Ian!

by Blodeuwedd



Series: 30 Fics for 30 years [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd





	Happy 30th, Ian!

Ian woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He inhaled deeply and his stomach growled in acknoledgment. He thought for a second that it was already a great start for a morning, if Mickey had woken up earlier than him and was making breakfast, but then he realized  _why_  that was happening. It was his birthday. His 30th fucking birthday. The day he became an old man, ‘uncle’ something for every kid around, ‘sir’ to people who didn’t know him. He groaned and buried his face in his pillow. He was doomed.

Sighing, he sat up, rubbing his eyes. What he saw made him fume. Right above the door was a hand-made banner saying “Happy 30th birthday, Ian”. It was all written in black, except for 30th, which was in red, clearly to make sure Ian didn’t forget how old he was. “MICKEY!”

He got up and went to the kitchen, where he found his husband with a happy smile on his face.

"Good morning! Happy 30!" Ian looked around and all over the walls were smaller posters, all of them reading "Happy 30", "you’re 30" and other variations of the same theme. He wanted to strangle Mickey.

"I’m gonna kill you."

Mickey grinned wider. “Payback’s a bitch.”


End file.
